jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Armageddon: Jurassic World - Part I
Armageddon: Jurassic World - Part I is a fanfiction meant to be the fifth installment in the Jurassic Park saga and a direct continuation of Jurassic World. Please do not edit without my permission. Prologue It seemed like just yesterday that Dr. Henry Wu had looked death in the eye and come out alive. But it had been twenty-two years since he had bred the first Velociraptor anterrhopus. Thrice now his creations meant to awe and thrill the world had been the cause of countless deaths. The raptors at the first park. The T-Rex in San Diego. The Indominus rex at Jurassic World. Never again would anybody have to be killed by animals that died 65 million years ago. Both of the islands would have to be destroyed. The remaining embryos would need to be disposed of. June 12, 2015. 131 miles west of Costa Rica. The helicopter ride from Isla Nublar to Isla Mantaceros was not a long one, but Dr. Wu couldn't get rid of the feeling that they needed to get there faster. I'm just being paranoid, he thought. Once I get to Isla Mantaceros, it will all be over. No more dinosaurs. No more death. Wu looked down at the ocean through the plexiglass bubble beneath him. Something was wrong. On most days, he could see the tropical reef that surrounded the Muertes Archipelago and the colorful fish that darted in and out of the coral. Today he could clearly see the reef - but there where no fish. There was no movement at all but the ripples created by the helicopter's rotor. Then he saw it. Something massive was moving beneath the surface. It must be a whale, he thought. But it didn't move like a whale. No... the mosasaur... but how? "David, get us higher." "Yes, sir." The pilot brought them up higher. Dr. Wu looked back down. Whatever was down there before was gone. "Five minutes till arrival, sir." "Good, thank you." Then he saw the yacht. What was a yacht doing in these waters? This was a restricted zone. Suddenly, a dark cloud appeared on the horizon. Wu thought it was a strange looking cloud, but he thought nothing of it. He was more interested in the yacht. He could see a man sitting on the deck drinking tequila. But then the cloud got closer - and Henry Wu realized this was no cloud. It was a flock of pterosaurs. "Are you, seeing this, Henry?" "Yes. Where the hell are we? Get this bird on the ground, NOW!" "We're not gonna make it!" The pterosaurs were on them before they could say another word. They blotted out the sun and blocked all vision. Tiny, jagged beaks burst through glass, tearing at Wu's flesh and clothing. Wu realized his only option was to jump. He grabbed the bag that contained the embryos, flung it over his shoulder, and leaped from the helicopter, slipping beneath the waves seconds before it crashed down into the tropical waters of the Muertes Archipelago. Dr. Wu surfaced with a gasp. He looked around and saw the helicopter descending to its watery grave about fifty yards away. The pterosaurs had retreated since the helicopter had hit the water... ...and they were headed straight for him. He ducked beneath the surface and saw their silhouettes flitting around above him. They were circling, waiting for him to surface, and he knew he couldn't hold his breath for much longer. Eventually, the need for air overwhelmed him and he returned to the surface. The pterosaurs were waiting for him. The moment his head broke the surface, he was bombarded by hundreds of tiny little beaks. He writhed in pain as flesh was torn from his body. His bag was lifted from his back... and then the pterosaurs swarmed away from him, heading in the direction of... ...the yacht. Wu's vision was blurred, but he faintly make out a pterosaur dropping the bag with the embryos onto the deck of the yacht. The last thought that went through his head was something Simon Masrani had said before he died: "We won't always be the only ones who can make a dinosaur." Then jaws the size of a moving van with teeth the size of bananas crushed the life out of him. Chapter 1 - The Future/The Lizard After John Hammond died, he left InGen to his grandson, Tim Murphy. This was to the great disliking of investors and employees, who said that Tim was in no way capable of running a multi-billion dollar company like InGen. Tim proved the naysayers wrong. earning InGen more money than ever. But all this came to an end after the Jurassic World incident. After the Indominus rex escaped from its enclosure and the park was destroyed, Tim surpassed his grandfather and became the most sued person in the history of the world. Within three months, InGen was bankrupt and Tim was forced to sell to Christopher Loman of Loman Industries. Loman Industries was a genetics company not unlike InGen, specializing in finding cures for rare and deadly diseases. Tim retired shortly there after, leaving InGen and everything he and his grandfather had worked for behind him. __________________________________________________________________________________________'Vomo Island, Fiji, 2019.' Daniel Goldman walked along the pristine beaches of Vomo Island in Fiji. He stared out at the ocean, just to take in its beauty. It was early in the morning, and he just knew something amazing was going to happen today. He had no reason to believe this, but he could just feel it. He decided to wade out into warm surf. The water felt amazing as he waded in deeper. Then he noticed something floating on the surface several yards away. It was small, around two feet long, and lime green. He stood over it and couldn't believe his eyes. It just can't be... ''he thought to himself. But his eyes did not deceive him. It was the carcass of a ''Procompsognathus ''- a chicken sized dinosaur from the Triassic period. How was this possible? '' ''He was nowhere near Costa Rica, and the islands had been bombed years ago and the creation of dinosaurs had been outlawed. A passing couple stopped and looked at him. "What is that?" the woman asked. Goldman was at a loss for words. By the next morning, the carcass had been shipped away and dismissed as a lizard, but Goldman knew better. He had an old friend who had experienced dinosaurs first hand... maybe he could help prove to the world what this really was. 'TO BE CONTINUED...' Characters (in order of appearance) * Dr. Henry Wu * David * Simon Masrani (mentioned) * John Hammond (mentioned) * Tim Murphy (mentioned) * Christopher Loman (mentioned) * Daniel Goldman * 'more to come...' Dinosaurs & and other creatures (in order of appearance) * ''Velociraptor anterrhopus (mentioned) * Tyrannosaurus rex ''(mentioned) * ''Indominus rex (mentioned) * Jeholopterus ninchengensis (unidentified) * Unidentified sea creature * Procompsognathus triassicus (carcass) * more to come... Category:Orphaned pages